


Mindless Fun

by zvi



Category: Farscape
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-07
Updated: 2001-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't want to think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindless Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place Season 3, between Suns and Lovers and Eat Me.

_one, two, three_

John looked at D'Argo's outstretched palm and chortled as he opened and closed his index and middle fingers.

_one, two, three_

Shrugged when he looked at their matching closed fists.

_one, two—_

"Why are we doing this? It is a mindless game, involving no strategy, no bounty, and no stakes."

"I don't know about you, man, but I am completely at one with the concept of mindless entertainment." John paused for a full body stretch and shake, then started counting on his fingers. "I need to do something that doesn't require any thinking—"

D'Argo nodded.

"—doesn't require any emotional investment—"

D'Argo nodded more vigorously, leaned forward with a speculative look on his face.

"—and doesn't require any physical exertion."

D'Argo frowned and slumped backwards against the wall of his cell.

"What?"

D'Argo shook his head and sighed.

"Oh no, buddy, you are not gonna pull that female bullshit on me. Tell me what the problem is or get the hell out."

D'Argo's nostrils flared a little in aggravation, but he opened his mouth. "Not a _problem_. I wanted to suggest a new ... amusement, but you said you did not wish to exert yourself." He drew himself up a little, actively loomed over John. "And you can get the hezmana out of my quarters if you have a problem."

John tried to grin, but couldn't dredge up the energy for the real thing.

"Was it sparring? 'Cause I don't feel like getting my ass kicked, but I might be up for something else, even if it is a little physical."

"Not sparring. Sex."

John blinked at D'Argo a few times. "I got the impression you were strictly heterosexual, big guy."

D'Argo shrugged.

"Are you going to ask me to marry you and become a dirt farmer in half a cycle?"

D'Argo's eyes widened, then he growled softly.

"Yeah, I know it's a pissy question, but I thought you and Chiana were just enjoying some friendly friction until it turned into a frelling episode of _Passions_. So?"

D'Argo's mouth gave a funny, unhappy little twitch and his shoulders moved in a slow, titanic shrug. His voice was hoarse and low. "I don't believe so."

"But you can't promise not to fall in love with me?"

A miniscule movement of the head from side to side, with D'Argo's eyes fixated on a point just past John's right shoulder.

John sighed, rubbed the back of his neck. "We can't, buddy. You know that."

D'Argo sighed, nodded.

They sat in silence for several moments. Then D'Argo sat up straight and moved directly in front of his friend.

John brought his own fist up to match D'Argo's.

_one, two, three_

Neither of them said a word about the huge brown hand on John's thigh.


End file.
